The invention refers to a wiper arm that includes a coating along part of its length.
Such wiper arms with a coating which surrounds at least a part of the length of the wiper rod are known from DE-OS 3346 384. Here, the proposed coating fulfills the purpose offering a smooth surface on the wiper arm, especially on the wiper rod for a person looking at it. For this purpose, loose coatings as well as tightly fixed coatings are suggested.
Besides, it can be seen from above-mentioned specification, that a spraying facility is fastened onto the wiper arm, which ensures that the part of the windshield reached by the wiper blade is covered with washing liquid.
Furthermore, it is suggested to provide the coating with a bore which serves as pipe for the cleaning fluid. This kind of pipe for washing liquid is therefore advantageous, because there is a nozzle tip on the end of the bore. However, this embodiment is not useful at windshield or lamp washing systems, where a separate nozzle tip is provided.